The Beano Book
2001 The first proper year of the millenium is ushered in with Dennis going on an adventure worthy of Clarke and Kubrick. Er, sort of. : [[Dennis the Menace and Gnasher|''Dennis the Menace]]' in Robot Rumble!:' Dennis and Gnasher fly to an alien planet where they fight robot versions of ''Beano characters. The robots and backgrounds are all computer-generated 3D models. : [[Bea Ginnings|''Bea Ginnings]]':' Bea gives Walter a makeover. : [[Smiffy|'Smiffy']]s So Daft...:' A page of single-panel cartoons mocking the yellow-jerseyed one. "Smiffy's so daft he went to a football match and supported the referee!" : [[General Jumbo|''General Jumbo]]':' The school dinner ladies are replaced by criminals. : '''Licensed to Menace:' Quiz designed to guage one's naughtiness. : [[Billy Whizz|''Billy Whizz]]':' Billy helps out at a safari park. : [[Plug|'Plug']]s So Ugly...:' More single-panel mocking of the afflicted. "...when it was his turn to have the school photo taken, the camera ran away!" : [[Tim Traveller|''Tim Traveller]]':' Tim interferes with the English civil war. : [[Design of the Times|'Design of the Times']]':' Double-page spread. Italian designer Luco Verere gives plug a makeover. Plug gets his kicks dressing as Marge Simpson. : [[Roger the Dodger|Roger the Dodger]]':' Roger goes sledging. : '''Pooh's Who?:' Puzzle page. Identify silhouettes of characters obscured by Bea's flatulance. : [[The Bash Street Kids|''The Bash Street Kids]]' in Must Fly:' Teacher takes control of an aeroplane. : [[Gnasher|Gnasher]]':' Gnasher attaches ice lollies to his feet. : [[Gordon Bennett|Gordon Bennett]]':' Gordon is hypnotised into thinking he's a dog. : [[Ivy the Terrible|Ivy the Terrible]]':' Ivy visits a rugby match. : [[Ivy the Terrible|Ivy the Terrible]]':' Ivy presents a comic strip she drew herself. : [[Calamity James|'Calamity James']]' is So Unlucky...:' "...he was hit by a tital wave - '''in his bath!'" : [[Dennis the Menace and Gnasher|''Dennis the Menace and Gnasher]]':' Rasher's turned green. : [[The Beano Bugs|The Beano Bugs]]':' Cuthbert Cringeworthy shows us his collection of insect versions of Beano characters. : [[Mad About Bugs|'Mad About Bugs']]: Double-page spread. Cuthbert picks Christmas pressies for his insects. : [[The Beano Bugs|The Beano Bugs]]':' Continuing the insects' adventures. : [[The Three Bears|The Three Bears]]':' Pa sits on a geyser. : [[The Beano Stars on a Roll|The Beano Stars on a Roll]]':' A game of hockey against the Eagles. : [[The Numskulls|The Numskulls]]':' The Numskulls lose a bit of jigsaw. : '''Num yer Skull!:' Numskull-themed puzzles. : [[Calamity James|''Calamity James]]':' Trendy kid Luke Kool wants to be buddies with James. : Les Pretend: Les pretends to be a tour guide. : A Day in the Park: A Dennis the Menace story told in rhyming couplets. : Minnie the Minx: Minnie goes to school. : Roger the Dodger: Roger finds unusual uses for a hula hoop. Pervert. : Billy Whizz is So Fast...: "...he once ran a lap of Beanotown track and overtook himself!" : Dog's Breakfast TV: Spaniel O'Doggerel's newscast is interrupted by Sniffy. : Behind the Mask!: Puzzle page. Identify the Beano characters disguised as other Beano characters. : '''Fun and Games with' [[Dennis the Menace and Gnasher|'Dennis the Menace']]:''' Text story. Dennis holds his own Olympics. : The Bash Street Kids:Teacher has trouble parking his car. : '''Paws for Thought: Puzzles themed around Gnasher's paw prints. : Crazy for Daisy: Ernest goes looking for Daisy at a farm. Oo-arr! : Walter's so soft...: "...he wears water-wings in case he floods the place watching soppy films." : [[Les Pretend|''Les Pretend]]':' Les causes class conflict by dressing up as some kind of 18th century nobleman in a council estate. : '''Look Out For Dennis and Gnasher:' Where's Wally-influenced shenanigans at a beach, only without that topless sunbather. : [[Ball Boy|''Ball Boy]]' is Sports Personality of the Year:' Ball Boy meets Des Lynam and Kevin Keegan. : '''Notes:' The book's endpapers showcase pastel-on-canvas art of the Beano regulars by Glasgow artist Neil Smith. 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 * "The Bash Street Kids": The kids create inflatable replicas of themselves. * "Roger the Dodger: What to do if... You fancy freshly cooked pancakes!" Roger and pancakes. * "Minnie the Minx": Minnie messes about with springs. * "Dennis the Menace": Bea's farts are studied by a scientist. * "The Numskulls": Edd gets tattooed. * "What to do if... You can't get to sleep!": Smiffy suffers from insomnia. * "Billy Whizz": Billy plays football. * "Freddie Fear: What to do if... Your dragon gets hiccups": Little Plum cameos. * "Lord Snooty the Third": Snooty takes up ice sculpting. * "Ratz": The rodents are bored. * "What to do if... You need self protection!": Cuthbert Cringeworthy incurs the wrath of Fatty. * "Pirates of the Caribeano": The governor has a glass boat. * "Ball Boy!": Ball Boy is taken to a dog obedience school. * "Derek the Sheep": Derek is kept awake by squirrels. * "Beano Winter Olympic Games": One-page drawing. * "Roger the Dodger": Roger fantasises about finding a meteorite. * "Johnny Bean from Happy Bunny Green": Johnny makes a scarecrow. * "Beano Winter Olympic Games Prize Giving Ceremony": Single-page drawing. Dennis took the gold. * "Gnasher and Gnipper": Trouble from a dog-catcher. * "Fred's Bed": Fred makes off in a bi-plane. * "Wish You Were Here...?" Single-page illustration. The Bash Street Kids muck about with one of those put-your-face-through-the-picture seaside attractions. * "Bea & Ivy": Ivy reads Bea a bedtime story. * "The Numskulls": Ed appears on a quiz show. * "Biffo the Bear": Biffo researches his family tree. * "Bet You're Glad You're Not Here!!!": Single-page illustration. The Bash Street Kids are still mucking about with one of those put-your-face-through-the-picture seaside attractions. * "Billy the Cat and Katie": Starring Billy's Victorian ancestor William the Cat. * "Menace-Puzzle Tree!": 'Treehouse-themed puzzle pages. * '"Dennis the Menace": The softies team up with the Colonel's great nephew. * "Calamity James": James meets a hermit. * "Les Pretend": 'Les pretends to be a mole. * '"Are You Smarter than Smiffy?": Quiz about the preceeding strips. * "Aiken Drum": Hunt Emerson illustrates a Scottish nonsense song. * "The Bash Street Kids": 'The kids go into space. * '"Minnie the Minx": 'Minnie infiltrates a hospital. * '"Billy the Cat and Katie": The steampunk continues. * "Roger the Dodger": Teddy Slogan hosts the Eurovision Dodge Contest. Category:Annual Category:Anthologies Category:Humour Category:The Beano